Plus jamais d'adieux
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Bella apprends une nouvelle bouleversante, et décide de ne rien dire. Elle part, laissant les Cullen, Charlie et tout ses amis sans prévenir.
1. Chapter 1

Plus jamais d'adieux. Bella POV

Allongée sur le lit de la chambre que j'avais réservée dans un motel miteux, je contemplais le plafond qui je l'espérais, aussi vieux soit il, tiendrait le coup au moins jusqu'à mon départ. Le papier peint était à moitié décoller, le plancher grinçait, le lit était cassé à plusieurs endroits, la porte ne fermait pas à clé, la douche fuyait, les toilettes étaient bouchés, et le téléphone n'était pas branché, et était recouvert d'une matière collante qui j'en suis persuadée n'était pas du chewing-gum.

Edward se moquait de moi, car si je l'avais laissé payer la chambre, nous serions dans un grand hôtel, avec vue sur la mer et tout le tralala. Ici, nous avions une vue sur le parking du motel et la grande façade blanche de la maison de retraite située juste en face. J'avais d'ailleurs surpris quelques grand mère faire signe à mon amoureux, mais je n'étais point jalouse. Impossible qu'il s'en fuit avec l'une d'elle !

J'avais pris une décision importante. Il y a trois semaine, j'ai appris que j'étais malade. Je suis atteinte d'une leucémie, je suis condamnée. J'ai vraiment beaucoup pleurer en l'apprenant. Parce que je voulais pas partir. Il était bien trop tôt. J'aimais Edward, et j'aimais toutes les personnes que j'ai eu la chance de connaître, même Mike, même Jessica, et incroyable,même Lauren ! J'avais suppliée mon oncologue de ne rien dire au docteur Cullen, et après une longue bataille, il accepta.

Toujours allongée dans ce lit, toujours plongée dans ma stupide contemplation du plafond, Edward m'appela.

Bella, que dirais tu d'aller promener ?

Je viens.

Je me levais alors, lui souris, et le suivis en dehors de notre vieille chambre. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à un petit parc, et nous nous installâmes sur un banc face au lac. Nous discutions depuis quelques minutes et soudain, il se mit à genoux, face à moi.

Isabella Marie Swan, vous êtes ce que j'aime le plus au monde. Mon futur ne peut se faire sans vous. J'ai besoin de vous à mes côtés pour l'éternité. Voulez vous m'épouser ?

Le choc fut important. Il était là, si beau, à me demander de l'épouser. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'allais mourir, pas maintenant pourtant, je ne pouvais pas accepter. Dans les deux cas, j'allais lui briser le cœur. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui répondre.

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Tu es la seule personne que j'ai aimé comme je t'aime. Mais je peux pas, comprends bien, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais bien que je ne peux pas. Dans quelques temps tu comprendras pourquoi, je t'en supplie ne m'en veux pas. Je ne te mérite pas,et tu ne mérites pas d'avoir à vivre cela. Je m'en veux d'avoir à te faire ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Dit à tout le monde que je les aimes. Et dit à Carlisle qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire. Ne me cherche pas, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir plus que nécessaire. Au revoir, Edward.

Mais...

Le coupant, je l'embrassais tendrement, et lui rendit le collier qu'il m'avait récemment offert. Je partis en courant, me retournant parfois pour voir si il me suivait, et même si je le lui avais demander, mon cœur se brisa lorsque je remarquais qu'il ne me courrait pas après en criant mon nom et tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Cliché hein ? Mais pourtant j'aurai aimé qu'il le fasse. Arrivée dans la chambre, je pris mes bagages, et après avoir laissé un paquet pour tout les Cullen,et avoir pris une chemise d'Edward, je partis là où j'avais prévu d'aller mourir.

Je partais donc avec une somme d'argent moyenne, sans moyen de transport, et pire, sans l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde. J'eus la chance toutefois, de pouvoir payé un billet d'avion pour New York, où j'allais retrouver mon amie Angela. Seule personne qui savait pour la maladie. Elle avait rompu avec Ben il y a bien longtemps maintenant, et sortais avec un homme du nom de Martin, qui travaillait comme infirmier dans un hôpital de New York. Il s'occuperait donc de moi jusqu'à ce que je meurs.

J'arrivais à New York, impatiente de voir mon amie Angela et son petit copain. Je cherchais depuis une dizaine de minutes l'accueil dans l'aéroport, le lieu désigné comme point de rencontre, lorsqu'une grande main se posa sur mon épaule.

Bella, c'est ça ? Je suis Martin. Angela nous attends tu viens ?

Oui, désolée, je crois que je me suis perdue. En plus j'ai failli tombé dans les escaliers !

Il rigola et me guida jusqu'à notre fameux point de rencontre. Angela arborait un sourire énorme en me voyant, et hurla mon prénom si fort, que, j'en suis persuadée, personne n'osa faire de bruit pendant une dizaine de secondes. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changer, si ce n'est qu'elle avait les cheveux plus longs et des lentilles à la place de ses lunettes.

Tu as petite mine. Déclara Angela alors que nous marchions en direction de la voiture.

Je n'ai pas pu dormir dans l'avion, et je n'arrête pas de penser à Edward.

Comment ça s'est passé les adieux ? Il sait que tu es malade, Bella ? Demanda t-elle.

Non. Nous étions assis sur un banc, c'était agréable. Et là, il m'a demandé de l'épouser. Si tu savais comme je voulais lui dire oui ! Mais je lui ai dit, que je ne pouvais pas, que je l'aimais, mais qu'il comprendrait bientôt pourquoi j'ai refusé. Et après, je suis partie. Il a essayer de m'appeler deux cent trente fois depuis mon départ, mais je peux pas le lui dire.

Voyons Bella, son père est médecin. Il t'aime plus que tout. Il t'abandonnera jamais encore moins malade.

Justement, je veux pas qu'il se sente obliger parce que je suis malade !

Mais il t'a bien demandé en mariage sans pour autant savoir pour la maladie.

Je sais.

Nous arrivâmes alors à la voiture, je montais à l'arrière, tandis que Martin prit le volant. Nous partîmes alors rejoindre leur maison. Elle était très jolie, simple, mais jolie.

Angela et Martin vivait dans un petit quartier aisé, quartier qualifiable de lotissement.

Je découvrais qu'ils m'avaient réservé une chambre, déjà meublée, mais que je pouvais remeublée selon mes envies. J'installais alors mes affaires, et posais sur le lit la chemise noir d'Edward. J'avais eu la présence d'esprit d'emmener avec moi l'album photo offert par ma mère, pour ne pas oublier leurs visages.

Alors que je feuilletais celui ci, je découvris un petit mot dans une page :

« Bella,

J'espère que tu découvrira vite ce mot, parce que j'ai hâte d'entendre ta réponse. Bella, tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ma vie. Tu es l'une des seules personnes qui n'a pas peur de nous, même si tu sais que nous sommes des vampires.

Tu es belle et courageuse, je suis si fier de toi.

Alors je te demande :

Veux tu devenir madame Cullen ? Et par la même occasion, venir vivre avec moi ?

Je t'aime tellement Bella, je ferai tout pour ne jamais avoir à te perdre.

Edward. »

J'éclatais en sanglot après cette lecture, et m'allongeais dans le lit, je mis les couvertures sur moi et serrais la chemise contre moi.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward POV :

Lorsque j'entrais dans la villa, Esmée était presque aussi excitée qu'Alice. Je me sentais mal de devoir annoncé pareille nouvelle.

Alors mon garçon, où est ma belle fille ? Demanda Esmée.

Elle est partie.

Quoi ?

Elle est partie. Répétais je. Elle est vraiment désolée, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle est partie. Elle a quitté Forks.

Comme si le fait de l'avoir dit à haute voix me faisait réaliser que j'avais perdue mon plus grand amour, je tombais à genoux, détruisant en même temps le sol. Esmée sanglotait, ainsi qu'Alice. Rosalie qui venait d'arrivée, demanda ce qu'il se passait. Alice lui expliqua, et Rosalie me serra dans ses bras.

Elle reviendra. Elle a sans doute eu peur...

Emmett lui avait casser la table de la salle à manger, en apprenant le départ de Bella. Lorsque Carlisle rentra, Esmée lui apprit la nouvelle.

Elle est partie ?

Oui. Malheureusement. Souffla Jasper.

Qu'a t-elle dit ?

Elle a dit, et je la cite : « Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Tu es la seule personne que j'ai aimé comme je t'aime. Mais je peux pas, comprends bien, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais bien que je ne peux pas. Dans quelques temps tu comprendras pourquoi, je t'en supplie ne m'en veux pas. Je ne te mérite pas,et tu ne mérites pas d'avoir à vivre cela. Je m'en veux d'avoir à te faire ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Dit à tout le monde que je les aimes. Et dit à Carlisle qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire. Ne me cherche pas, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir plus que nécessaire. Au revoir, Edward. ».

Et dit à Carlisle qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire... Répéta Esmée songeuse.

Je ne comprends pas. Dit Carlisle. De quoi parlait elle ?

Aucune idée. Répondis je.

Je vais faire mon enquête. Charlie sait peut être de quoi elle parlait...

Non, je l'ai appelé après le départ de Bella, il ne sait rien.

Comment ce fait il que je ne vois rien ? Souffla Alice.

Te souviens tu, lorsque Bella était à l'hôpital après l'attaque de James, tu ne voyais rien non plus.

Exact, mais Bella n'est pas à l'hôpital. Si ?

Je ne sais pas, Alice. Mais c'est pour le moment notre unique explication.

La semaine qui suivit fut longue et compliquée. Aucunes nouvelles de ma belle, aucune nouvelle piste. Nous étions tous à la villa lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Comme chaque fois j'espérais le retour de Bella.

J'allais ouvrir la porte, et fus surpris de découvrir le docteur Pratt, oncologue et collègue de Carlisle à la porte.

Bonsoir. Entrez je vous en prie.

Bonsoir, excusez moi de venir sans prévenir, mais il est urgent que je vois votre père s'il vous plait.

Je vous l'appelle.

Esmée s'occupa de l'invité, tandis que j'allais chercher Carlisle.

Docteur Cullen, bonsoir. Dit le docteur Pratt en serrant la main de mon père. Je suis venu chez vous, d'ailleurs excusez moi cette intrusion, car je suis inquiet pour la jeune mademoiselle Swan.

Attendez, Bella Swan ?

Oui, qui d'autre ?

Que savez vous ? Elle a disparue depuis plus d'une semaine, nous la cherchons.

Eh bien, mademoiselle Swan m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire. Mais, il y a un mois touté au plus, elle est venue me voir. Après des examens, il s'est révélé qu'elle était atteinte d'une leucémie. Elle est condamné malheureusement. Elle m'a demander de ne rien dire à personne. J'ai donc accepté.

Attendez, Bella va mourir ? Répétais je.

Et j'en suis vraiment navré. Mais elle a refuser tout traitement et ne veut pas être hospitalisée. Je suis inquiet, car elle risque de beaucoup souffrir. Son père est injoignable, et j'ai donc pensé a venir vous voir.

Vous a t-elle dit où elle allait ?

Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle irait chez une certaine Angela je crois.

Choqué au plus haut point, je montais à l'étage et fis mes valises. Je savais où vivait Angela, et j'allais partir chercher Bella. Alice arriva dans ma chambre et déclara qu'elle venait aussi. En réalité, toute la famille décida de venir. Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions à New York, après un coup de fil à Charlie nous avions l'adresse exact de Angela. Nous nous dépêchâmes alors d'y aller.

Face à la porte, je restais comme bloqué. Alors Esmée me poussa doucement, et frappa à la porte. C'est un homme qui ouvrit la porte. Je ressentis une vive jalousie jusqu'à entendre dans ses pensées qu'il sortait avec Angela et s'occupait de Bella.

Bonjour, excusez nous. Nous sommes...

Les Cullen. Finit il.

Comment le savez vous ? Demanda Carlisle.

Bella a un album photo, vous occupez chaque page de cet album. Dit il avec un clin d'œil.

Nous sommes justement venu chercher Bella.

Bon courage.

Il nous fit signe d'entrer, et nous demanda de le suivre. Nous arrivâmes devant une porte et l'homme, Martin il me semble, l'ouvrit.

Bella, il y a des gens pour toi.

Qui ?

Ta famille ma chérie. Répondit Esmée.

Esmée... Souffla Bella.

Nous entrâmes tous dans la chambre. Bella était pâle, elle avait de grandes cernes noires sous les yeux et avait maigri, beaucoup maigri. Il me fallu un incroyable effort pour ne pas la serrer dans mes bras dès que je la vu. Elle avait un petit sourire, qui disait à la fois qu'elle était heureuse de nous voir, et à la fois qu'elle était désolée.

Comment vas tu, Bella ? Demanda Carlisle.

Aussi bien qu'une personne en train de mourir.

Bella, tu aurais du m'en parler. Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas fait ?

Je … Je ne veux pas être un boulet. Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligés de me supporter.

Bella... Mais enfin, pourquoi ne pas te soigner ? Demanda Rosalie, en s'approchant du lit.

Je ne veux pas avoir à supporter les inconvénients d'une chimiothérapie ou autre. Je veux finir ma vie tranquillement. Allongée dans mon lit, chez moi, avec ma famille et mes amis.

Ce n'est pas la chemise d'Edward, ça ? Demanda Rosalie en gloussant.

Si, désolée. Rougit Bella. Je voulais partir en ayant l'impression d'être avec toi.

Je m'approchais de son lit, et m'assis à sa gauche. Je passais mon bras sur ses épaules et la serra contre moi. Je m'écartais après quelques minutes, et embrassais doucement ses lèvres.

Bella, je t'en supplie, promet moi de ne plus jamais faire d'adieux.

Je ne peux pas, Edward. Je vais mourir.

On pourrait... Soufflais je en vérifiant que Martin soit partit.

Il est vrai que c'est une possibilité. Acquiesça Carlisle.

Quoi donc ? Demanda Esmée intriguée.

Au lieu de perdre un membre important de notre famille pour chacun, dit Carlisle, nous pourrions transformer Bella. Elle pourrait ainsi rejoindre définitivement notre famille.

C'est bien ce à quoi je pensais. Déclarais je. Mais Bella ne peut accepter qu'à une condition.

Laquelle ? Demanda l'intéressée.

Réponds à ma question. Celle du parc. Dit Oui ou Non. Ce que tu veux, mais réponds y.

Oui, Edward, je veux devenir ta femme.

Je l'embrassais alors, comme ci plus rien ne comptais sauf ça.

Il va falloir fêter ça ! Cria Alice.

Je crois qu'il va falloir attendre, Bella est malade je te rappelle !

Ça va Emmett, me gâche pas mon plaisir.

Bella, accepterais tu de revenir à Forks ? Vivre dans la villa, avec nous ? Demanda Esmée.

Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne veux pas déranger...

Ce ne sera pas le cas, je t'assure !

Bon, d'accord. Quand est ce qu'on part ?

Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Dit Alice en sortant les valises de Bella.

Attends Alice ! Bella n'est pas en assez bon état pour marcher.

Ne vous inquiétez pas. Martin et Angela m'ont acheté une chaise roulante. Je hais cet engin, mais il me permet de sortir sans trop me fatigué. Appelez Angela, s'il vous plait.

Angela ! Cria Rosalie.

Une jeune femme brune un peu différente que celle que j'avais connue, arriva.

S'il te plaît, est ce que je peux rentrer à Forks avec eux ? Demanda Bella.

Mais enfin, on dirait que l'on te retient prisonnière ! Bien sur !

Je te rembourserai les soins etc... Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Bella, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

J'insiste. Peux tu nous prêter le fauteuil roulant ?

Je vais le chercher.

Angela ouvrit un grand placard, et sortit le fauteuil. Elle le déplia, et, repartie chercher un paquet pour Bella dans l'armoire.

Tiens ma belle.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Bella, en haussant les sourcils.

Ouvre le !

Bella commença alors à ouvrir le paquet, si pour un humain elle était longue, alors devinez le temps qu'elle m'était, pour nous autres, vampires. Son visage s'éclaira d'un coup, et un énorme sourire apparu.

Angela, tu es folle !

Bella sortait les nombreux cadeaux de la boite : Un ipod nano, un caméscope, une console de jeu portable, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de CD.

Ça vient des Cullen ici présent – Alice chuchota qu'en entrant tout à l'heure, elle avait demander à Angela d'ajouter l'Ipod.- de moi, de martin, et de tes amis à la Push.

Jacob ? Demanda Bella, visiblement heureuse.

Jacob, Seth, Sam et Emily je crois.

Merci beaucoup tout le monde... Souffla Bella les larmes aux yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Edward Pov :

Aller, rentrons à Forks ! Annonça Alice en frappant dans ses mains.

Esmée aida Bella à se lever, cette dernière n'était vêtu que d'un short gris et d'un tee shirt bleu. Angela guida Esmée et Rosalie jusqu'à la salle de bain, et leur donna des vêtements plus chauds pour sortir. Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper et moi, nous occupions de remplir les sacs vides des affaires de Bella, telles que livres, musiques, et décoration.

Les filles revinrent dans la pièce, avec une Bella légèrement maquillée, coiffée et habillée.

Désolée j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Souffla Rosalie.

Mais voyons Rose, c'est normal ! Bella est une fille après tout ! S'exclama Alice.

Oui, tu as raison.

Bella s'assit dans le fauteuil roulant, et je la poussais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée d'Angela. Les adieux furent difficile, et éprouvant. Bella et son amie étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, en pleurs. Bella enlaça ensuite Martin, le remerciant une trentaine de fois au moins. Et après de nombreux câlins et baisers nous prîmes la route pour Forks. Carlisle parlait de déménagement, et contrairement à ce que je pensais, Rosalie ne montra aucun désaccord. Toute la famille était d'accord.

Bella POV :

Edward est revenu... Edward est revenu... Edward est revenu !

Nous étions dans la voiture, en route pour l'aéroport, et ces pensées résonnaient dans mon esprit. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur mon visage, et Edward resserra sa prise autours de moi. Je pouvais enfin sentir son odeur, sans avoir à reniflé dans sa chemise, comme une droguée avec sa drogue. D'un autre côté, j'étais accro à cette délicieuse odeur.

L'aéroport était noir de monde, comme à mon arrivée à New York. Nous avions eu beaucoup de chance, car aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas eu de soleil, seulement des gros nuages gris menaçants. Le trajet fus calme, et agréable, puisque j'étais assise non pas aux côtés d'Edward, mais de Carlisle. Je le voyais parfois me regardé, et au bout d'un moment je craquais. Je me tournais vers lui, lui aussi, et l'enlaçais fort.

Merci d'être venu me chercher. Merci de ne pas me laisser mourir sans vous. Sanglotais je.

Bella... Tu es comme ma propre fille. Je t'aime comme j'aime Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Edward ou même Esmée.

Merci. J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Je fouillais dans mon sac après mon enveloppe.

Je sais que vous et Esmée aimez les albums photos. J'ai... hum... J'ai pris la liberté de prendre des photos de vous parfois... Avouais je, honteuse.

Il rigola franchement.

Alors, je les ai imprimés en double. Si vous les voulez bien sur, sinon et bien, je les garderai pour moi.

C'est un fantastique cadeau, Bella. Dit il, en souriant.

C'est vrai ? Demandais je pleine d'espoir.

Évidement !

Il prit l'enveloppe que je lui tendais, et pris les photos dans ses mains. Il fixa intensément la première. Il était au centre de cette photo, Esmée à sa gauche, et Jasper à sa droite. C'était le jour où Edward m'a présenter sa famille.

J'aime beaucoup cette photo. Dit Carlisle en passant à la suivante.

Moi aussi.

La deuxième photo, représentait Alice et Rosalie « participant » au « Pique-Nique » organisé par Jessica et Lauren. Les photos s'enchaînèrent, et Carlisle passait chaque photo à sa femme, qui, elle même, les passait à ses enfants. Les photos passaient de mains en mains. Alors que j'avais cessé de regardais les photos, et que j'étais absorbée par la vue depuis le hublot, Carlisle m'appela doucement.

Qu'est ce que c'est, Bella ?

Regardant le bout de papier dans ses mains, je rougis.

Une chanson.

Tu écris des chansons ? Demanda t-il, impressionné.

Non. En réalité, pas vraiment. C'est juste que... j'étais inspirée.

Les paroles sont parfaites.

Il retourna la feuille et rigola une fois de plus.

Tu dessines aussi ! Très bien fait ce dessin.

Merci.

Le reste du trajet fut silencieux, Esmée avait précieusement rangée les photos dans son sac, et me lançais des regards pleins de tendresse.

Edward écoutait de la musique, Alice feuilletait des magazines de mode, Rosalie en feuilletait d'autres, Emmett et Jasper jouaient à la DS. M'ennuyant un peu, je sortais l'Ipod qu'Alice avait remplit de chansons. J'en trouvais une que j'aimais, et m'endormis les écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Je me réveillais à cause des secousses à l'atterrissage, je remarquais alors, que je mettais endormie sur l'épaule de Carlisle. Je me redressais, et lui offris un sourire désolé, gênée. Il y répondit, et m'assura que ce n'était pas du tout un problème.

Nous prîmes un taxi pour rejoindre Forks, ou, plus précisément la villa des Cullen.

Alice me prit dans ses bras, pour que je n'ai pas à marcher et donc pour ne pas me fatiguer, et m'emmena à l'étage. Elle installa dans le couloir un divan vert clair, et m'allongea dessus.

Surtout tu ne bouges pas !

Y a pas de risque... Répondis je.

Bien, Rosalie, Esmée, Emmett, Jasper et Edward j'ai besoin de vous !

Les personnes appelées arrivèrent en une seconde -peut être même moins- et suivirent la belle lilliputienne. Carlisle approcha une chaise du divan, et s'assit. Il prit l'une de mes mains avant de chuchoter.

Bella, je voulais te parler de ton mariage.

Qu'y a t-il ? Vous êtes contre ? M'inquiétais je instantanément.

Non ! Mais il me semble, que tu ne peux demander à Charlie d'être présent, et j'en suis désolé.

Vous savez Carlisle, je n'ai plus aussi mal qu'au début. Cela peut paraître horrible, mais je me suis faite à l'idée. Après tout, il m'aurait perdu dans peu de temps. Mais, où voulez vous en venir ?

Eh bien, Edward va vouloir respecter les traditions tu le sais. Dit il un sourire aux lèvres.

Oui malgré qu'il ne me l'ai pas dit, je m'en doute. Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que vous voulez dire.

Bella, accepterai tu que ce soit moi qui t'accompagne jusqu'à l'hôtel ?

Je fus étonnée de cette question, je ne réussis pas à répondre, et alors qu'il retirait sa main de la mienne, son sourire disparu de son visage, je me jetais dans ses bras.

Oui, bien sur Carlisle !

J'ai bien cru que tu allais dire non.

Ne soyez pas bête !

Il rigola franchement, et une porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

C'est l'heure de manger, ma chérie. Dit Esmée en descendant les escaliers rapidement.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau repas en main.

Carlisle voudrais tu installer Bella dans sa chambre provisoire ? Demanda Esmée.

J'y vais.

Il me porta jusqu'à une chambre de taille moyenne, une pièce qui m'était jusqu'à présent inconnue. Les murs étaient peints en gris/blanc, il y avait un divan noir sublime – un de ceux que l'on trouve chez les psychologues, mais un psychologue de luxe alors...-, il y avait deux fenêtres accompagnées de rideaux modernes, quelques tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs, le plancher était neuf, le bureau blanc également. Une télévision dernier cri était installée sur un meuble, un immense lit était positionné face à une fenêtre. Carlisle me posa dans le lit, et Esmée posa le plateau sur mes jambes. Je la remerciais et mangeais. Je remarquais alors une porte, à gauche de mon lit.

Où mènes la porte ? Demandais je après avoir avalé un morceau de poulet.

A la salle de bain que tu partagera avec Edward pour le moment. C'est provisoire, après tu auras ta propre chambre. Plus grande que celle ci. Dit Esmée.

Oh. Mais Esmée, c'est inutile ! C'est très bien ici.

Enfin, Bella. Il faut une plus grande chambre !

Alors que j'allais protesté, Carlisle me demanda d'accepter. Alors, je fus incapable de refuser.

Il y a aussi une porte derrière ce rideau. Ajouta Esmée en montrant du doigt un rideau.

Où mène t-elle ?

Dans la chambre d'Edward.

D'accord.

Je remarquais aussi une commode étrangement petite. Cependant cela me fit plaisir de voir qu'Alice n'avait pas fait de folies niveau vestimentaire.

Carlisle et Esmée prirent congé après mon dîner, Alice me montra des pyjamas et je les refusais tous robe de nuit trop courte, short trop court... Finalement Rosalie vola à mon secours, avec un pantalon court et un tee shirt. J'entrais dans la salle de bain, après avoir supplier Alice de me laisser m'habiller seule, et posais mes vêtements sur un meuble. Je m'avançais jusqu'au miroir, et me regardais.

Mes cernes étaient encore plus foncées qu'à mon départ de chez Angela, et ma peau plus blanche qu'un lavabo neuf. Je sortis de ma trousse de ma toilette un stick anti-cernes et l'appliquait sous mes yeux. Moins foncés mais néanmoins toujours visibles, je reposais le stick. Je me brossais les dents avant d'entrer dans la douche. Je mis de l'eau légèrement froide, et cela me fis du bien. Je pris le temps de bien lavé mes cheveux avant de sortir, et de m'essuyer. J'enfilais difficilement le pyjama prêté par Rosalie, nettoyais rapidement la salle de bain derrière moi, débarrassais la pièce de mes gels douche, savons, vêtements et autres. Au lieu d'aller tout de suite dormir, je décidais d'aller marcher un peu dans le couloir. Je sortis donc, et faisais les cent pas dans le couloir. Soudain, un vertige s'empara de moi, et je tombais au sol. Je me cognais la tête par terre, et entendis un cri. Toutefois, ce cri n'était pas le mien. Non, c'était celui d'Edward qui venait d'arriver à l'étage.

Bella, tu m'entends ? Dit il, extrêmement inquiet.

Oui, oui. Juste un vertige. Soufflais je en me remettant sur mes pieds.

Non ne te mets pas debout, je vais te porter.

Edward, je peux et je veux marcher seule. Je t'en prie, je vais mourir, laisse moi marcher et profiter de la fin de ma vie enfin, de ma vie humaine.

A ce sujet Bella, pourquoi ne te soigne tu pas ?

FLASHBACK : ( Attention, comme je n'arrive malheureusement pas à modifié mes textes par le site de , je mets la partie du texte que j'ai modifiée après la publication, merci de m'en excuser. ) ( Ce flashback est dans l'esprit d'Edward évidemment puisque Bella était, à ce moment là, chez son amie Angela ).

_Le docteur Pratt a débarquer à l'improviste chez les Cullen, pour savoir s'ils avaient des nouvelles de sa jeune patiente Isabella Swan._

« -Eh bien, mademoiselle Swan m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire. Mais, il y a un mois touté au plus, elle est venue me voir. Après des examens, il s'est révélé qu'elle était atteinte d'une leucémie. Elle est condamné malheureusement car les soins n'ont aucun effet sur mademoiselle. Elle m'a demander de ne rien dire à personne. J'ai donc accepté.

Attendez, Bella va mourir ? Répétais je.

Et j'en suis vraiment navré. Mais elle a refuser tout autre traitement et ne veut plus être hospitalisée. Je suis inquiet, car elle risque de beaucoup souffrir. Son père est injoignable, et j'ai donc pensé a venir vous voir. »

FIN DU FLAHBACK

Il n'avait apparemment pas entendu ma réponse puisqu'il me regardait fixement.

Je viens de te répondre.

Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées. Souffla t-il.

J'ai donc dit, que les traitements n'ont pas effet sur moi. Alors il n'y a rien à faire.

C'est faux. Tu pourrais toujours faire une chimiothérapie...

Impossible !

Et pourquoi ça ?

J'ai une leucémie myéloïde chronique. C'est incurable.

Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Il me serra contre lui, et je laissais mes larmes coulées.

Moi non plus.

Je t'aime Bella.

Moi aussi Edward.

Je l'embrassais tendrement.

Je vais me coucher. A demain. Lui soufflais je à l'oreille.

Bonne nuit ma Bella.

Je dit au revoir à tout le monde, avant d'aller dans ma chambre, dormir. Allongée dans mon lit glacé, je pensais. On m'avait dit une fois, que chacun de nous a un ange, un gardien qui veille sur nous. Ne sont ils pas censés nous aider ? Que faisais le mien ? J'allais bientôt mourir, je ne pouvais pas guérir. Je me mis à fredonner une de mes chansons préférées. -_Where Is My Mind de Yoav et Emily Browning -. _Finalement, je n'eus plus envie de dormir. Je me levais de mon lit, et insérer un DVD dans le lecteur de ma télévision. - _Sucker Punch – _et m'assis sur le divan. J'adorais l'histoire de ce film que j'avais déjà vu. J'en étais au dernier combat, celui des robots, lorsque Alice rentra suivie de près par Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle et Esmée.

Peut on venir regarder avec toi ? Demanda Jasper.

Évidement !

Edward et Esmée s'installèrent à mes côtés, tandis que les autres s'asseyaient sur mon lit ou au sol. Je fermais les yeux lorsque Rocket mourra, me disant que bientôt, ce sera moi. Je sentais les regards de tout les Cullen braquaient sur moi, notamment celui d'Edward. Lorsque Blue tua Amber et Blondie je laissais échapper une larme. Elle était brûlante et lourde. Comme ci elle contenait tout mes sentiments, tout ce que je ressentais. Le film ce termina, et Emmett me porta jusqu'à mon lit. Il s'allongea à côté de moi, tandis que tout le reste de la famille sortait de ma chambre.

Bella je veux te dire que personne ne te laissera partir. C'est impossible.

Je sais Emmett. Je vous en suis tellement reconnaissante. C'est... C'est dur d'être la personne qui va mourir, celle qui ne peut pas vraiment faire des projets, celle qui est fragile. J'ai horreur de ça.

Je peux te comprendre Bella. Je ne l'ai pas vécu, mais je sais ce que c'est que de souffrir et d'avoir peur.

Toi Emmett Cullen, avoir peur ? Laisse moi rire. Le taquinais je.

Hey ! Pas de moquerie.

En fait, tu es plus un gros nounours.

Il me fit un de ses plus beau sourire et me serra dans ses bras. C'est ainsi que je m'endormis.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Bella POV

_Playlist du chapitre 4 : - Katie Herzig : Wish You Well - Sweet Honey In The Rock : Wade In the Water - Emiliana Torrini : Nothing Brings me Down -_

Les jours avançaient lentement, et mon état se détériorait. Me levé de mon lit était éreintant alors je restais allongée toute la journée. Esmée changeait tout les jours mes draps, elle jouait aux jeux de société, elle regardait des films à la télévision avec moi, elle me faisait la lecture, et toutes activités que nous pouvions faire.

Alors que j'étais seule et m'ennuyais profondément, Emmett entra un sourire aux lèvres.

Bella, j'ai une super activité pour toi !

Mon dieu, j'ai peur... Soufflais je.

Emmett, je t'ai dit non!Cria Edward depuis le rez de chausser.

On va te tatouer ! Déclara fièrement Emmett.

Quoi ? Tu es fou !

Allez quoi Bella ! Juste un petit tatouage, profite tu ne pourra bientôt plus le faire !

Après tout, il avait raison...

Remarque, ça pourrait être drôle... Murmurais je.

Elle a dit oui ! Cria Emmett.

Mais où est ce que l'on va me tatouer ? Demandais je.

Il y a un salon de tatouage à Port Angeles. On peut y aller maintenant.

Emmett, je sais même pas quoi me faire tatouer.

On a tout prévu avec Alice. On a un catalogue tu choisira dans la voiture. Aller, en route !

Il me porta et m'installa dans la voiture. Il me donna le catalogue que je feuilletais attentivement. Alice, assise à ma droite, n'arrêtait pas de commenter chaque tatouage, et le fait qu'il irait parfaitement à telle ou telle partie de mon corps. Au final, j'hésitais entre un trèfle ou une libellule. Alice et Rosalie étaient d'accord, le mieux c'était le trèfle.

C'est ainsi que j'arrivais, un peu stresser tout de même, chez le tatoueur. Assise dans un fauteuil un homme baraqué arriva.

Qu'est ce qu'elle veut la jolie demoiselle ?

Un trèfle. Dit Emmett en me souriant.

Où ça ?

Au poignet. Répondit Alice, en sautillant sur place.

C'est ton premier tatouage ?

Euh.. Oui. Répondis je.

Tu es toute pâle, ça va ?

Oui, oui tout va bien.

Vous êtes son petit ami ? Demanda le tatoueur à Emmett en commençant le tatouage.

Non, je suis son frère.

Je le regardais, surprise mais heureuse, lorsqu'il m'embrassa le front.

Et... Elle a un numéro de téléphone la petite ?

Non ! Rugit Edward en entrant dans la pièce.

Et, pas d'adresse ?

Non plus. Répondit Emmett.

Edward s'approcha et m'embrassa, histoire de faire passer le message au tatoueur. Ce dernier eut vite fini et je pouvais contemplé l'œuvre.

C'est joli ! J'aimerais avoir le même. Commenta Alice.

C'est vrai que c'est beau.

Aller, maintenant on va te couper les cheveux !

Alice...

Aller Bella !

Non Alice s'il te plaît pas ça.

Pourquoi ? Chouina mon amie.

Les cancéreux perdent tout leurs cheveux du moins, lorsqu'ils font une chimiothérapie...

Désolée, je n'y avais pas penser. Souffla Alice, les yeux regardant ses pieds.

Allez, viens ! Laissons la place aux prochains clients.

Je vais payer. Annonça Jasper.

Nous sortîmes sous une pluie fraîche, mais agréable. Alors que nous faisions une « pause », les Cullen assis sur un banc et moi dans mon fauteuil à coté d'Edward qui lui était à l'extrémité droite du banc, un jeune homme assez mignon se dirigea vers moi. Je regardais Alice, qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire, ainsi que Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett. Edward lui, serrait les poings, et fronçait les sourcils.

Bonjour. Dit une jolie voix.

Bonjour.

Voilà, je m'appelle Julian. Je suis photographe pour une agence de mannequin. Je vous trouve absolument magnifique ! Vous êtes si naturelle... C'est bien de voir que toutes les filles ne sont pas des accros à la chirurgie esthétique, ou aux cosmétiques...

Parce que les mannequins n'utilisent pas de cosmétiques peut être... Le coupa Rosalie, se sentant visée.

Si, bien sur, mais je m'assure que les jeunes femmes restent naturelles tout de même lorsque je les prends en photos. Et votre amie ici présente est l'exemple parfait de ce qui, pour moi, est la beauté naturelle.

Je me sentis rougir à ces paroles.

Je me demandais donc, si vous accepteriez de venir à mon studio photo, j'inviterai une amie, Emma Ellens, elle gère les photos et parfois, elle accepte de publier dans un magasine des photos d'inconnues. Des femmes sont devenues célèbres ainsi.

Écoutez je ne sais pas trop...

Aller, Bella ! Vas y ! Cria Alice.

Bella ? Ça vous va à ravir.

Bon, j'accepte. Mais juste une fois.

Bella... Souffla Edward.

Mais, vous m'avez l'air bien pâle tout de même... On vous mettra une touche de fond de teint...

Pas de problème. Répondis je, sans hésiter.

Poser nue vous pose t-il problème ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Je ne répondis pas, choquée. Alice rigolait un peu, ainsi que Rosalie, cependant, les garçons s'étaient figés.

Partez. Ordonna Edward, d'un ton dur.

Vous me donnez votre numéro avant, que je puisse vous contactez ?

Non. Elle ne vous donnera rien. Vous ne prendrez pas de photos. Vous allez l'oublier et dégagez d'ici. Tout. De. Suite.

Edward calme toi. Réussis je à dire. C'est pas si... grave.

Bella n'est pas un jouet microbe, alors va t'en avant que je tends colle une. S'énerva Emmett.

Le jeune homme partit en courant, avant de faire demi tour, de courir vers moi, et de m'embrasser sur la bouche. Au même moment, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie retenaient Edward et Emmett. De mon côté, j'étais restée figée. Julian partit, Emmett et son frère furent relâchés.

Cette journée ne sera définitivement pas ordinaire. Soufflais je.

Je me touchais les lèvres, et eu un fou rire. C'était toujours pour ma pomme ce genre du choses !


End file.
